


Clueless

by DGeorgi14



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Heejin - Freeform, Loona - Freeform, chaeyoung, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGeorgi14/pseuds/DGeorgi14
Summary: In which Heejin wants a small Naruto tattoo and a certain artist grants that wish to her.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN, THEY SHOULD MEET

She can't help but smile to herself every time she recalls how cool she became this year, fans and even the girls have told her that plenty of times. The next step could be a tattoo, although not a big one that would get her scolded or earning her a punishment of bigger proportions. Something small, of something she likes.

She just.. Doesn't know anyone who could do it. She asked Ryujin--knowing the girl's rebel nature and having faith that she must have some sort of knowledge on the matter--and as expected, the girl provided her with... A meeting. "I can't give you her name through text but trust me, she'll get you done" she had told her. Way to ease Heejin's heart... A meeting with someone she hasn't met or heard of before. _Great!_

But she's here. In front of a big building near the edge of the town. Just ending her call with Hyunjin, after she made sure that her best friend knows that, if something happens to her, this is the last place she's been in. 

She entered the building after a long sigh. A hallway presenting itself to her, where all the doors had the light off except for one. Heejin took that as a cue. 

Opening the door, she was met with a small (maybe even smaller than herself) girl's back. The brunette was visibly arranging her needles and inks on the table. 

"Maybe I won't be murdered" Heejin breathed in relief. 

"Hello" she knocked twice on the door she already opened, making the girl turn around. 

Now, Heejin was sure she recognized her from somewhere and God, _what a beauty she was_.

"Oh, hi. You must be Jeon Heejin" the brunette smiled at her, extending her hand for Heejin to take, which she gladly did. "Who knew Loona had such badass members?" she laughed. "I hope you have a high tolerance to pain" 

"Can I have your name? Just... To know how to address you as" Heejin asked instead, her usually loud and deep voice feeling incredibly small right now. But could you blame her? The girl makes her nervous. 

She watched as the other regarded her for a moment, and wondered why did she look back at Heejin like she was the suspicious one there. 

"Chaeyoung. Son Chaeyoung..?" 

"Was that a question?" Heejin wondered.

"Nice to meet you, Chaeyoung" 

Chaeyoung laughed louder this time, showing her perfect white teeth that practically sent Heejin straight into a daydream about her smile, shaking her head at the end. "Likewise" 

\-----

After sitting down on the chair, to Chaeyoung's instructions, Heejin felt the need to open up another conversation, wishing to get to know her better. 

"For how long have you been doing this?" 

"I hope this won't change your mind but you're the first person I'm tattooing" 

"What? Really? Do you... Know what you're doing?" 

"Of course, I promise. Look! I made these myself" Chaeyoung lifted her sleeves to expose her little pieces of art. 

"They're very cute, I also want something this small, on the ankle" 

"Where a shoe covers it? It'll be easier to hide but only for a while. If it makes you feel better, my fans have been nothing but supportive of it. Who knows? Maybe yours will do the same." 

"Your fans?" She asked, watching as Chaeyoung was moving her leg on the bench, putting it in better lighting. 

"Yes, my fans." 

Before she could intrude further, Heejin hissed at the new wave of pain that hit the inside of her ankle. Chaeyoung gave no warning. She went straight to completing the small cartoon drawing of the nine-tail fox 🦊, intending on making it identical with the one from the picture Heejin showed her earlier. 

Out of reflex, Heejin's hand came in contact with Chaeyoung's shoulder, giving it a heavy squeeze. 

Chaeyoung chuckled at that. "I would gladly give you my hand to hold but unfortunately I need them both" she told Heejin, without taking her eyes of the latter's leg. 

Heejin would normally blush if it wasn't for the stinging sensation distracting her. 

\-----

She concludes she took the best decision to make it small. Chaeyoung finished rather quickly, and patched her up after they both took a good look at it.

"Do you like it?" Chaeyoung asked, suddenly feeling like a little shy kid. 

"I love it!" Heejin looked down at the now covered spot. "Thank you, Chaeyoung!" 

"You're more than welcome. I must tell, once you start with tattoos... It's hard to stop."

"If I ever want another one, I know where to come" Heejin smiled at her. 

"I'm liking the thought of being your personal tattoo artist" Chaeyoung said innocently, making Heejin nervously chuckle. 

"You're very bold, you know that?" 

Chaeyoung shrugged. "I'm just very honest" 

"So how much do i need to pay?" 

She watched as Chaeyoung held down a smile and put her right hand under her chin, as if she was thinking hard about it. Heejin wanted to smile, too. 

"Hmm.. How about your phone number?" 

"That's very _honest_ of you, Son Chaeyoung"

"Yes, I'm aware. And allow me to be even more honest and... Even more expensive and ask for a date with you, as well" Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow, waiting to see if she went too far. 

"You're lucky I'm a wealthy girl" Heejin joked, taking her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans, to give Chaeyoung her number. 

She also made a mental note to thank Ryujin. 

\------

They parted ways after chatting for a little while. Or more like, Chaeyoung shamelessly flirting with her while Heejin accepted all of it and tried her best to return the favour. 

Chaeyoung stood outside of her dorm building with Heejin until her friend and band member, Hyunjin, came to pick her up. Chaeyoung watched as Heejin got inside of the car and turned around to give her a small goodbye wave. She laughed after figuring out that Hyunjin recognized her and could only imagine Heejin's reaction when she'll finally find out who she actually is.


End file.
